Sisters
by Lilyflower246810
Summary: A cute little song fic about Nyo!America and Nyo!Canada's sibling bond.


Sisters

Madeline and Amelia were close; anyone could see that if you saw them together.

If they walked down the hall together, their arms would probably be linked, or Amelia would be dragging poor Maddie down by the hand.

_"__Sisters,"_ Maddie sang quietly sitting on her bed while working on math homework.  
_"Sisters!"_ Amelia joined, louder then her Canadian twin.  
_"There were never such devoted sisters."  
_  
_"Never had to have a chaperone 'No, sir'" _Amelia, making Maddie cringe remembering all the times she was a third wheel on her sisters dates._  
"I'm there to keep my eye on her" _Maddie pointed, placing down her pencil.__

_"Caring, sharing, every little thing that we are wearing" _Amelia pointed to the white headband of hers that her sister was borrowing while Maddie pointed to a red white and blue bracelet she had made for her.__

_"When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome" _The two sighed as Amelia sang, remembering the cute Italian exchange student from last semester._  
"She wore the dress and I stayed home"_ Maddie sighed again, sadder than her last, she had been too nervous to ask him out, and Amelia had taken the chance.

It had been short lived, due to the fact Amelia realized how crushed her twin was and had dumped the boy to salvage her relationship with her sister.__

_"All kinds of weather, we stick together, the same in the rain or sun"_

Fun fact, Amelia was scared of thunderstorms when she was a kid, she had gotten over it by now, but as a kid she knew that every time Madeline saw that lightning in her bedroom window at night; by the time the thunder cracked with its vicious rumble, Amelia would be hiding underneath the covers shaking like a leaf.

Maddie was always there to comfort her though.

_"__Two diff'rent faces, but in tight places, we think and we act as one!"_

They had gotten in their fair share of trouble as kids, and had mastered the art of making up the exact same story at the exact same time that would prove themselves innocent and place the blame on one of their older cousins that lived with them.__

_"Those who've, seen us, know that not a thing could come between us" _The two girls were dancing together around the room as they stood back to back, singing in harmony.__

_"Many men have tried to split us up but no one can!" _As teenagers, and as siblings, they had their fair share of fights. But by the time one had locked the door to their shared room and had their little tantrum, the other would be at the door ready to make up and be on good terms again.

Some boys at school would purposely try to make them fight, but nothing worked.

_"Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister" _Amelia had once beat up Maddies ex-boyfriend whom she had broken up with due to him trying to separate her from her family.

_"__And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man__!" _Their current boyfriends were also twins. Amelia was dating a boy named Alfred, and Maddie was dating his twin, Matthew.

The fact both of them looked almost identical had been confusing for anyone, and for the longest time there was a rumor going around that Amelia was cheating on Alfred with Matthew.

When in reality Amelia was making out with Alfred in a closet, and due to his hair being messed up, it was difficult to tell which twin it was.

Amelia was confused about the entire thing when Maddie stormed in and accused her, but the situation was righted and they all knew the truth.

The rumors were never corrected though, due to the fact they couldn't explain it without admitting they were making out in a supply closet in the teachers lounge. (Amelia hadn't minded, but Maddie refused to have the embarrassment of the entire school knowing about her sisters romance habits.)

The girls twirled one last time and laughed as they collapsed on Maddie's bed.

"I love you sis!" Amelia giggled, grabbing her twin in a hug.

"I love you too." Maddie said softly, returning the sisterly embrace.

A/N: Hello! Lily here.

I was watching the movie 'White Christmas' and the sisters song came up, and all I could think of was Nyotalia America and Canada.

Yes there's selfcest at the end. ***puts on sunglasses*** deal with it. ***takes them back off*** I mean, if you want to, you don't HAVE to deal with it.


End file.
